False Memories
by TheAlmightyTallest
Summary: For some mysterious reason, Gaara is acting like his old self and Naruto like a whole other person. What caused it and will they be able to overcome it?
1. Sunagakure Sleeps

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Also, I'm sorry that the first few parts are so short.

* * *

The light of the full moon was all that provided illumination in the still office. It was the dead of night, a time when no normal person would still be up. Only one lone, solitary person was still awake in all of Sunagakure. His two eyes stared blankly at the wall opposite him, waiting as time inched slowly by. He had been that way for a few hours now. All of his work had been finished, and he had nothing to do.

Silently, he got up, walking without a sense of hurry to the door. It opened and then closed shut, leaving the room now empty. He slowly made his way along the empty halls before going outside. There was a slight breeze that stirred the sand along the paths of the village. Night was such a peaceful time compared to during the day when people constantly bothered and gave work to the Kazekage. Now, it was just him.

It was nice to not have people staring at him for some reason or another. He enjoyed moments like these, though he tended to have plenty of them. Every night was basically the same routine, though he wasn't complaining. It was nice to have something this peaceful be a part of his life.

It was only a few more hours until dawn when the first of the villagers would awake. Then he would return to his office for the day to carry out the matters that had to with running Sunagakure.

As he rounded a corner, he stopped suddenly. A little girl stood a few yards away, her eyes closed. He stared. She slowly opened her eyes, raising them to stare straight into his. The Kazekage couldn't move. All he could do was stare back unblinkingly. For who knew how long, they just stared into each other's eyes without a single movement, two statues not disturbing the quiet night. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head before extreme dizziness. He couldn't think straight at all. He blinked, breaking the connection before crashing down to the ground, passed out.

* * *

Temari was suddenly wide-awake. There was no reason for her to be. She just felt something nagging at her, causing her to get up. On her way out, she grabbed her fan. A feeling told her that something had happened to someone important to her. She could hardly keep herself from running as she walked through the streets. The sun was just starting to rise, and only a few people were up and about right now. She quickened her pace, rounding a corner before immediately stopping short.

"Gaara!" she shouted, running over to her brother on the ground.


	2. On the Way to Konoha

"He's been asleep for two days…" Kankuro stated, staring at his brother who was lying on the bed.

"Do you think…" Temari started before pausing, uncertain whether or not she wanted to put it to words. She started again, "Do you think we should go find help?" Even as she said the words, she wasn't sure whether she wanted them said. She looked at her brother Kankuro with questioning eyes, and found his were the same. They didn't know how to handle a situation like this.

On the one hand, Gaara was the Kazekage. If he didn't wake up soon, they might have to start discussing the business of appointing a new one. On the other hand, Gaara was their brother. Nothing like this had ever happened before, and it had happened without any warning or explanation. This much sleep couldn't be good for Gaara, either. Temari and Kankuro were clueless as to what to do.

"Help from who?" Kankuro finally asked, although he thought he already knew the answer.

It was a moment before she confirmed his thoughts, saying, "Konoha."

* * *

Naruto let out a content sigh. He had just gotten back from a mission with Kakashi and Sakura, and he was now treating himself to Ichiraku Ramen. Ravenously hungry, he slurped up the noodles quickly, not seeming to be able to eat enough to satisfy his hunger. It was the two-week anniversary of his homecoming after two and a half years away training with Jiraiya. Naruto had missed the ramen he ate here, and had been eating here every chance he got.

It was nice to be home again, although he now felt like he had fallen behind everyone else his age. He was the only Genin left. Everyone else was a Chuunin except Neji who was a Jounin. Even Temari and Kankuro from Sunagakure had become Jounins, while Gaara had already become Kazekage. Naruto had been jealous at first when he had heard, but then he had been happy for him. He wondered how Gaara was doing right now, not having seen him yet since he had gotten back.

* * *

Kankuro lay Gaara down. He and Temari were going to stop and rest for the night before continuing on to Konoha in haste. A messenger bird had already been sent ahead to deliver the message of their visit to the Hokage. Hopefully Tsunade would be able to figure out what was wrong with Gaara.

The two siblings were silent as they settled down for the night, Temari being the first to keep watch since Kankuro had carried his brother most of the way there.

As he drifted off to sleep, Temari stared at Gaara. She wondered what could have possibly have caused his condition. There was no pain, and he wasn't sick. He was just asleep. Very, very, very deeply asleep for that matter. Everything they had done in an attempt to wake him up or at least get even a reaction out of him, had failed. Temari hoped Tsunade would be able to wake him up. Seeing Gaara in such a state scared her in a way. She had never believed something like this could happen to him.

As her shift dragged on, she started to grow tired and her mind began to wander a bit. She thought of how she was going to see all of the Konoha ninja again, including Shikamaru. Before she could get too attached to the topic, though, she started. Immediately her full attention was back on Gaara, and she held her breath.

Suddenly, Gaara's eyes opened again, although Temari realized, with unease, they weren't the same as they had been for the past three years or so. His eyes were filled with murderous hate once again.


End file.
